


Call Me Up

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Another is a submissive, Ben is a caller, Ben thinks her voice sounds familiar on the phone..., Blind Date, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Funny, Happy Ending, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by a prompt, Kinks, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Masturbation outside, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, One of Rey's callers has a pregnancy kink, Orgasms, Pining, Rey is a little too good at her job, Rey is a sex phone operator, Rey thinks her new caller sounds like Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, They were room mates, lots of dirty talk, mature - Freeform, sex is illuded to, these are brief calls but dont read if these kinks are not for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is inspired by this @reylo_prompt:Sex Call OperatorRey is a phone sex operator. She has some kinky regulars and the money is good. Then one night she gets a call from someone with a very familiar voice...it couldn't be...could it?Phone Sex Fun. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 41
Kudos: 269
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Call Me Up

Rey’s mobile started to ring in the middle of dinner with her disappointing blind date and that wouldn’t be a problem, apart from the fact that it’s her work mobile. 

_Shit._

She looked over at her date. Beaumont grinned back at her then went back to inspecting his cutlery. Her phone kept ringing in her jacket pocket perched on the back of the chair. 

_Double shit._

She really needed the money this call would provide her with. She was saving up for university and if she was being honest with herself, she knew this fucking date was going no where. There was only one person Rey wanted with all her heart, and it wasn’t the guy sitting opposite her at the wonky restaurant table. 

Rey pulled her phone out of her pocket and stood up. She smiled at Beaumont apologetically. “I’m so sorry, I have to go, the only person that has my new number is my mother. She’s calling me to let me know she’s out of surgery. I have to go see her immediately.” 

_Wow._ What a good lie! She felt really proud of herself. 

Beaumont smiled that vapid smile of his. “Oh! That’s okay. We can reschedule sometime.” 

“Sure!” _Nope. Not happening._ “I’ll get your contact info from Rose.” 

Rey grabbed her jacket and ran out of the restaurant. She slipped into an alleyway and answered the call. “Hello?” she said, her voice as smooth as silk. 

“Sunny is that you?” 

“Yes it’s me darling, what can I do for you?” 

“Sunny, I want you to have my baby.” 

Rey slipped further into the alley, away from the street traffic. “I want to have your baby, sugar. I want it so bad.” 

“Fuck.” Rey heard a sound that she assumed was a belt and a zipper. “Do you want a boy or a girl?” 

“How about both? I’m sure you could put twins in me with that huge cock of yours.” 

“Shit.” 

Rey suppressed a smile. This guy was a regular and he probably wasn’t going to last long. “I might even be pregnant with your baby right now, darlin. You filled me up so fucking good the last time and I kept it in just like you told me to.” All lies of course, she hadn’t even met the guy, she just poured honey into his ear while he wanked his own brains out. 

Rey heard a sound that she was pretty sure was skin slapping against skin. She checked her watch. _Crap._ This was going to drag down her call time average for the week. This horny devil was moving too fast. 

“Go slowly baby, I don’t want to waste a drop,” she purred. 

“Yeah, I’ll go slow. I wish I could see you. I want to see your face while I fuck you, I want to see how happy you are that I’m going to put a baby in you.” 

“Two babies,” she reminded him. _Shit!_ Why did she do that? That would probably push him over the…

“Urghhhhhh…..” 

_Crap._ He came. 

“That was fucking amazing…” he breathed down the phone. 

“You want to go again?” Rey said hopefully. 

“Nah, I can’t. I’m done for the night. I’ll talk to you next week. Goodnight, Sunny.”   
  
He hung up and Rey stamped her foot angrily. _Bad sexy Rey!_ _You have to keep them hanging on longer._ She forgot the golden rule. ‘Flirty for thirty.’ Flirt with them for thirty minutes then go on for the kill. 

She sighed. Her phone rang again. She ignored it and hailed a cab. She had to get home before she dealt with another one. She couldn’t work in an alleyway all night like a… well like an actual hooker. 

**********

  
Rey sneaked back into the apartment and sighed with relief when she realised Ben wasn’t there. He must have still been out at Hux’s bachelor party. She put down her bag and keys and moved into her bedroom. She answered the phone which was still ringing in her hand as she sat down on the bed and unzipped her knee boots. 

“I’ve been bad. I need to be punished.” 

_Ahhh._ This one was a regular too. One of her VIPs. Rey got into character. 

“Enric, you disgusting little maggot. Confess,” she barked.

“Mistress…I...I came without your permission.” 

“That is unacceptable. Do you have your swagger stick?” 

“Yes mistress.” 

“Ten strikes Enric, count them down for me.” 

She heard him howl as he struck himself. Rey winced. She didn’t like to think of anyone in pain, but Pryde seemed to need it to get off. 

He counted down as he whipped himself. 

“Good boy, Enric,” Rey purred. 

She heard him sigh with relief. “Mistress, have I really been good?” 

“Yes, very good. You can come now if you like.” 

_Buggar._ That big mouth of hers. She shouldn’t have said that, when would she learn to keep them hanging on for longer? 

A gasp of delight came down the phone. “Oh thank you, Mistress!” 

She heard the tell tale slapping then Pryde made a strangled sound. “Thank you, Mistress.” 

“Goodnight, Maggot,” Rey said before hanging up. She sighed and rolled her neck. She took a quick shower and changed into an oversized T-shirt just as her phone began to ring once more. 

“Hello?” She purred. 

There was a deep sigh on the other end of the phone. A shy caller. That was okay, Rey was used to that. “I’m here to help you, baby. Tell me what you need. I want to make you feel better.” 

“I...I just need to come. I just need to have that release...with a woman.” 

“Okay, sugar. Any special requests?” 

“Erhh...not really. Your voice is lovely. I think that could be enough. It sounds so much like...well it reminds me of someone. Someone I care about a lot.” 

Rey was used to clients telling her they liked her voice but there was something in this caller's compliment that made her heart contract. He seemed so sweet and his voice sounded vaguely familiar to her best friend Ben’s. She pushed the thought away. She couldn’t think about Ben at that moment. It was way too distracting. 

“I like your voice too,” she told him. “Why don’t we get comfortable? I’m going to lie down. Would you like to lie down?” 

“I can’t, I’m at a party. Well I’m outside the party.” 

“Sex outside can be fun. Are you alone?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Keep it that way. I don’t want to share you, sugar.” 

“Fuck.” 

Rey stifled a giggle. This guy was cute. “Do you want me to touch myself?” she prompted.

“I don’t know.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. _Geez._ This was like pulling teeth. She would have to take the lead for a while. 

“I’m going to touch my breasts. I love touching my breasts, rolling my nipples between my thumb and fingers, giving them a little pull. A little twinge of pain can be a turn on don’t you think?” 

“Yes. I wish I was there. I wish I could be the one touching you.” 

That was more like it.

“I wish you could touch me. I’m getting so hot now. I’m going to slide my hand between my legs. Should I slip my fingers inside my panties?” 

“Yes.”

Something in his desperate plea stirred her libido and she found herself actually complying with his request. 

“I’m so wet,” she answered truthfully.

“Fuck.” Came his eloquent response. 

She smiled and bit her lip. This was fun. Old fashioned phone sex wasn’t a request she got very often. Plus his voice meant she could pretend he was...no don’t go there! But it was too late. Her mind was already formulating a fantasy...

She rubbed herself. “This feels so good. Do you want to join me?” 

She heard the sound of a zip being undone and a few grunts as the caller repositioned himself. “Okay, I’m touching myself.” 

“Do you have a big dick?” 

“Yes.” 

_Bet Ben has a big dick…shut up brain!_

She moaned down the phone. “I knew it. I could tell just from the sound of your voice that it was big. What would you do if you were here?” 

“I would fuck you with my big cock.” 

_Wow!_ Slow to start but a quick study! 

“I bet it would feel so fucking good,” Rey pressed her fingers between her folds and arched off the bed. “Are you close?” 

“I’m so close, baby. Oh god, Rey. I’m so fucking…” 

The name threw her. Rey stopped touching herself. “What? What did you just say?” she sat up and clutched the phone to her ear. 

“What’s wrong? What did I do?” came the panicked voice on the other end of the phone. 

“How do you know my real name?” Rey demanded.

“What? I didn’t know your name was Rey. That’s the name of the girl I’m in love with. She’s my roommate. I was imagining you were her. She’s my best friend and I’m too much of a fucking coward to tell her I’m in love with her. I just thought, maybe if I could relive some of my tension, maybe it would make things easier? I'm so fucking stressed out, I’ve been avoiding her so I don’t say the wrong thing. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any disrespect.” 

Rey’s heart stopped. _It couldn’t be...could it?_

“Ben? Is that you?” Rey asked gently. 

There was a long pause. “Rey?” 

“Yes, it’s me.” 

“My Rey?” 

She couldn’t help it. She giggled. “Yes, your Rey.” 

“How, what, when?” 

“All valid questions,” Rey replied. 

“How do I know it’s really you?” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Remember last year when we went to that Halloween party dressed as Jack Skellington and Sally, and you got so drunk you puked all over Armitage who was dressed as Chuckie?” 

“Okay, it’s you. Fuck. And I just told you that I’m in love with you. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.” 

“Yeah, you did.” 

“I meant as a friend.”

“No you didn’t.” 

“No I didn’t.” 

“Ben, you’re an idiot.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m in love with you too.” 

“What? That can’t be true.” 

“Ben I laugh at all of your jokes.” 

“So?” 

“None of them are funny.” 

“Oh.”

“And I go to baseball games with you.”

“You don’t like baseball?” 

“No I hate it. I’d rather watch paint dry. But I get to stare at you for hours while you watch in rapture.” 

“This...this can’t be happening…”

“People say that to me all the time but usually it’s with their hands wrapped around their dick.”

“How long have you been in this line of work?” 

Rey winced as she answered. “A year.” 

“A whole year? Does anyone else know?” 

“Only you.” 

“Wow, Rey.”

“Look, if this bothers you, I can forget we ever had this conversation.” 

“No, it doesn’t bother me. It’s just a lot to take in. But it’s just a job. I don’t care what you do. I care about you. Do you really love me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Where are you? I need to see you.” 

“At home, in our apartment.” 

“I’ll be there in ten.” 

He hung up the phone and Rey squealed as she shoved her t-shirt over her head and put on a set of sexy red lingerie with a silky robe over the top. 

Even though she was expecting it, the knock on the door still made her jump. She hesitated as she answered. Would things be weird between them? Would he want to talk things through? Maybe she should have rethought her wardrobe choices. When she opened the door, Ben rushed at her, pressing her up against the wall and threading his fingers through hers, holding them high above her head. His lips were hot and rough, his thigh forced its way between her legs and she rubbed against it and moaned. 

Wordlessly, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed and pulling his black sweater over his head as he crouched over her. He slowly undid the sash on her gown and draw in a shaky breath at the sight of her. 

“Rey...you’re better than my fantasies.” 

She bit her lip and sat up, reaching for his jeans. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” she confessed as Ben threw his clothing onto the floor.

“Me too,” he replied, pressing her down and devouring her throat. 

Rey’s eyes fluttered closed and her fingers weaved into his hair: “How long?” she breathed. 

“Since day one,” Ben admitted, sucking her nipples through the thin, silky bra.

Rey arched towards him. “Day one? Ben why didn’t you say anything?” 

Ben stopped for a moment and met her eyes. “You were with another guy then.” 

Rey propped herself up on her arms. “Yeah, but I would have dumped that wet rag in a heartbeat for you, and what about after that? When I was single?” 

“The timing always seemed wrong.” 

Rey kissed him. “You’re an idiot.” 

Ben leaned over her and she lay down, slotting her thighs around his. “You never told me either,” he softly reprimanded. 

Rey bit her lip. “Guess you’re right. We’re both idiots.” 

Ben smiled. “We belong together.” 

He helped her out of her bra and panties, kissing every inch of her skin. Rey whimpered as his warm, strong hands ran over her. 

“Everytime you touch me, I melt,” she sighed. 

Ben pushed out of his underwear and kicked them to the floor. 

“It’s worse for me, Rey. It’s like you own me. I’ve sunk deeper and deeper in love with you over the years and now I don’t know where I end and you begin. You can ask anything of me. Anything.” 

“Make love to me,” she asked gently, cupping his cheeks and pulling him down into a tender kiss. 

“I can do that,” he murmured against her lips. 

**********

  
_One month later…_

“Sweetie, you home?” 

Rey put her finger to her lips as she appeared in the doorway and gave Ben a quick kiss. 

“Oh baby, I want you to take hold of your cock, can you do that for me?” Rey purred into the phone cradled between her shoulder and her neck. 

Ben smirked as he moved through to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Rey skipped into the room a few minutes later and started peeking into the bags.

“Finished already, Sweetheart?” Ben asked.

“He is yes,” Rey said with a smirk. Ben came towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to hers. 

“It’s a massive turn on knowing how many men wish they could have you.” 

“They don’t want me, they just want their little fantasies, a bedtime wank to send them off to sleep or relax their wired minds. It’s a service really, I’m like a plumber or an electrician.” 

“Wow, way to kill my boner, sweetie.”

Rey laughed. “I’m sure that’s something I can help you with,” she murmured, letting her hand slip down to his crotch. “What do you want, sugar? A sweet southern belle? A timid school teacher? A virginal nun? I can be whatever your heart desires.” 

Ben kissed her again. “Just you. All I want is you. My beautiful, amazing, perfect girlfriend.” 

Rey smiled as her hands started to undo his belt. “Right answer,” she purred, as she fell to her knees. 

**********


End file.
